


vexo.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">he really hates the bus.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	vexo.

If there’s anyone who hates the bus more than you, it’s Asahi. He says it’s always too crowded-- and in his defense, it really is. There are few times where it’s pleasantly empty, but this is not one of them. So lucky for you, you’re both huddled in a little spot.

And he’s all you can see.

Literally.

He’s practically hovering over you, a hand holding onto the rail above your head. It was fine at first, but as more passengers came on the bus, he would reluctantly scoot a little closer. Now, the proximity between you two is almost nonexistent. Your eyes dart around and discomfort grows-- you have no idea where to look because it’s all Asahi. Your arm eventually grows tired and fingers let go of the rail.

“What if you trip?”

“Then I’ll either hit you or the wall.” You respond with a shrug, gaze finally settling onto his face. If anything, there’s a tinge of relief found in this situation-- no worries about falling into a stranger or accidentally slamming a sitting passenger in the head with your backpack.

But Asahi, on the other hand, is incredibly uncomfortable. It’s not like he’s never been this close to you before-- he remembers the late night study sessions where you’d sit next to each other and there’d be a sudden weight on his side whenever you knocked out. The volleyball player almost laughs until he realizes that you’re staring at him with such intensity he wants to disappear.

“--What?”

“What?”

Your features relax and brows raise at the sudden panic; he stares down at you with worry practically written on his forehead.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Because you’re the view.”

He chokes at the reply; he coughs into his arm and he knows others are staring, but the strange glances are dismissed. The brunet refuses to look at you because he can’t understand how you could say something so casually. But you don’t even realize what it meant, only staring at him with wariness before it hits.

“Wait-- no, no,” you quickly blurt out, “I was being literal.”

He recovers instantly when the mistake is corrected-- and if you’re seeing right, there might have been a hint of disappointment on his visage. The small moment of embarrassment does nothing to help put his heart at ease. You know he’s freaking out-- he’s not hard to read.

“You scared, Asahi? You’re the one towering over me.”

He should have just walked. 

But before he can respond, a hearty laugh rings in the air and you pat his shoulder, smug expression turning into one of joy. It’s just that brief moment that makes him feel better; there’s something in hearing your laughter that makes all the nerves go away in each and every situation. Tension leaves the ace's body before lips curl into a soft smile, though the red hue has yet to leave his face.

“I’m just messing with you.” You explain, fingers pinching his cheek despite his weird noise of protest. “I would never be mean to my gentle giant.”

“You’re always mean to me.”

A harder pinch, then an instant apology.


End file.
